Forever Love
by Samara Connor
Summary: My Name is Bella Swan-Mason-Cullen, I meet Edward Cullen in 2005. I am now in 1916 a year before the Spanish Influenza Epedimic. one-shot It is diffrent read please.


I always sit next to old woman on the train. They were safe: no matter what, you could run away from them. This one was a talked though.

"A pretty girl with a pretty rose." My seat companion said "who's your Valentine?"

"No one," I said as my mind jumped back to Edward. To his face when he asked me to wait for him, like a move. To me-so unmovie like!- walking away. To how he'd stopped and made me take the rose.

The old woman chuckled "Roses from 'No One' are not held that gingerly."

"No one I am going to think about," I snapped unlike me. Thinking of coarse of his Quick laugh and crooked smile and how I would watch him stop to reassure and encourage and help everyone we passed in the hallways at school.

The old woman paused for a moment "It's a red rose."

I stared.

"So does he love you?"

"I don't know," _If this Edward does._ I said exasperated "It doesn't matter- Why are we still talking about this?"

"Love always matters."

I was being completely honest with the old lady and myself. "It doesn't Matter," I answered "Because he's going away Tomorrow, On Valentine's Day."

"ohhh." The Woman Smiled "He's a soldier, Isn't he? I loved a soldier in the Civil War. You can still Love him."

"He isn't coming back," I said needing the conversation to end. Seeing Edward's kind Face both human and Vampire.

"soldiers come back, mine did. The ones who have someone to comeback for, come back."

I stould up. Holding the rose gingerly, I turned an stepped of the now stopped train into the now bustling San Francisco station.

______________________________________________________________

I walked threw the door of the Mason Mansion. I shrugged of my cloak.

I stepped into the Kitchen to see Mary rushing around. It was not an odd sight. She was singing Amazing Grace.

"Mary, is there anything I can do to help?" I had obviously startled her.

"No Miss Bella. I am Fine. How was your and Mr. Edwards trip and yours back?"

"Wonderful." I said sitting down.

"Are you hungry?" she asked

"No Mary, but thanks for asking I Might have something later." I said Heading towards the Door.

"Oh.. Miss Bella?"

"Yes Mary?" I said Turning to see what she had to say

"Miss Elizabeth and Samuel will be returning in a little while. Elizabeth said they were really wanting to meet you. I thought you might want to know."

"Thank you Mary. I will be in Edward's room. Please do call me when Elizabeth and the others get back.

______________________________________________

_I am going to go see Carlsle. Latter._

"Bella, Elizabeth is home." Mary's kind voice said from the door way.

I sighed getting up and fixing my dress.

"Hello ." I said stepping down the steps surprisingly not tripping.

"Good Afternoon Bella. I hope you are well."

__________________________12 some months latter__________________________________

As Edward stepped of the train I threw my arms around him and kissed him he kissed me back and let me down.

"Edward." His sister yelled hugging him.

"Hello Lizza." He said hugging her back. "hello Mom." He said hugging her

My memories went back to Edward and Esme.

I sighed deep in thought.

When we got back to The Mansion, I went back to my room.

"Can I come in?" Edward's Voice said from the door '

"Of coarse."

"I want you to have this." He said handing me a beautiful Gold shapped locket.

"thank you."

___________________While Edward is Dieing of The Spanish Influenza______________

I sat there watching Edward Sleep. I knew what was coming. I had known what was coming when I had arrived and now it was happening. I knew it was today. As the Sun set I knew soon Carlilse would be here. I knew that Elizabeth was dieing as well as Edward. Liza and Samuel had left. Which made me slightly happy. To know they were alright.

"Hello Bella." Carlilse said stepping in. He went over to Elizabeth. I noded at the unsaid. He took Elizabeth to the Morgue.

He returned to take Edward. I followed. He bit Edward I did not leave Edward. I could not leave Edward.

"You will have to leave soon after He wakes up." I nodded

A couple hours latter, Edward woke up.

"Bella?"

"I am Here but I have to leave."

"The Thirst. He muttered Carlilse will take care of you." I said Half smiling

"I love You."

"I love you, too." I said getting up "I must be off."

I said my farwell and thanks to Carlilsle and set off.

The next thing I remember is Edward staring down at me. With a smile on his face.

The End?


End file.
